When a driver enters destination information to a vehicle having an autonomous driving system, the autonomous driving system searches for a path from a current location of the vehicle to a destination, sets a global path, and controls autonomous driving of the vehicle along the set global path.
A vehicle which performs autonomous driving may deviate from a path during its driving based on a congestion level of a road and the like. If detecting that the vehicle deviates from the preset global path while the vehicle drives along the global path, the autonomous driving system searches for a path from the corresponding location to the destination again and may set a global path again based on the found path.
It takes time to search for a path until a global path is set again after the vehicle deviates from a path. Since it is difficult to determine whether the vehicle drives along any path while the autonomous driving system searches for a path again, an unexpected situation may occur.